This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Location of network-enabled devices has been limited generally by the ability to provide overlapping coverage areas by multiple transceivers within a prescribed geographical region while minimizing interference between the transceivers. Hence, the location of a network-enabled device is determined by its connection with a corresponding one of the wireless transceivers, for example a cellphone tower, a wireless mobile router, or an identified wireless access point.